RFID inlays are often utilized for the transmission of data, typically data regarding an article which is associated with the RFID inlay. The inlays are typically formed on a sheet or label and have a variety of components, such as an antenna and chip, disposed thereon. The inlays may thus be produced in bulk and can be separated to provide individual inlays that may be associated with or coupled to an article.
Known methods of forming inlays can include the lamination of an aluminum roll material directly to a PET substrate, which can form a base material or substrate for the inlay. Any excess metal on the inlay may then be removed. An adhesive pattern can also be printed onto the PET in the location of the inlay. Laser ablation may then be performed and a matrix of unwanted aluminum that can remain may thus be removed.
However, when these methods of forming RFID inlays are utilized with certain types of inlays, for example small inlays or inlays having spirals with a large number of loops, a variety of problems can arise. For example, aluminum used on the inlay has been known to move or wander as a result of heat from the laser during or following ablating, as well as from the temperature of the adhesive used for the printed pattern. On smaller inlays, movement by as little as about 1 micron can cause a shift in the performance of an inlay or the frequency of operation due to the nature and orientation of loops on a spiral. Additionally, in some situations, the shifting or wandering can be significant enough to cause one or more electrical shorts. Also, in some small inlays, if the matrix was pulled from the PET substrate, there often is not enough surface area to hold the inlay on the substrate and the inlays could be ripped, rendering the inlay inoperable or otherwise malformed.
Further, on some inlays, it can be difficult to align a printed adhesive pattern inside the footprint of an inlay. Additionally, the adhesive pattern can become smudged or smeared, leaving the matrix strip operation incomplete and affecting the functionality of the inlay.
In still other manners of forming inlays, the laser cutting production speed is significantly slowed because of the high number of spiral ablation loops running around the inlay. Further, the PET under the inlay can be burned by repeated heat due to both the latent heat from the laser ablation and proximity of the spiral paths, which causes areas of the inlay to be heated repeatedly. Thus, in such circumstances, the PET can become brittle or warp, which in turn causes problems with the flatness of the roll and, ultimately, chip bonding and die cut label conversion.
Thus, it may be desired to form an RFID inlay that is less susceptible to the damage such as that describe above in order to increase the functionality and yield of inlays produced.